sonamy passion
by sonamyluffer1011
Summary: PASSION!


"hey amy!" exclaimed cream. "hey..." said amy sadly. "Whats wrong?"  
>"nothing..."<br>"yes there is, tell me."  
>"sonic just..."<br>"sonic just what?"  
>"sonic and me just got in another fight.."<br>"again!"  
>"yea"<br>"about?"  
>"he...wanted to..."<br>"what?"  
>"have a baby" amy whispered softly.<br>cream just stared at her then said "what did u say..." she asked kind of alarmed.  
>"i said no and he asked why not and i said cuz and he said cuz why? then i screamed at him because where to young and he screamed back no where not your 17 and im 19.<br>"omg..."  
>"and the worst part is...a part of me did..."<br>"om double g... amy if you do wanna have a baby...appolagise and tell him. besides, babys strengthen bonds."  
>"that is true...and we do need to strengthen our bond...we keep falling apart..."<br>"you see. go tell him"  
>"your right...thanks cream"<br>so amy ran home, grabbed her phone, and dialed sonics number.  
>"hello?" said sonics voice.<br>"hey..." said amy "hi..."  
>"listen, sonic... about today... im sorry... i was just suprised...but...i really do want to have a baby..."<br>"really?" "yeah..."  
>"ok, well , lets talk about it tomorrow. okay?"<br>"ok"  
>"bye."<br>"bye".  
>*click*<br>amy sighed and plopped onto her pillow and dozed off. she didnt care she wasnt in pjs yet. lol.  
>the next day amy woke up with butterflys in her stomache. she kept thinking about sonic, and having a baby. and putting a baby in her...<br>she looked at the clock. 11:00. amy sighed. then all of a sudden her phone rang.  
>"hello?"<br>"hey ames" it was sonic " hey."  
>" can you come over now? so we can talk about it?"<br>"okay. be there in like 10 minutes." "kay. love ya."  
>"love ya to"<br>*click*  
>so amy got dressed and walked to sonics house. when she got there she knocked and sonic awnswer with a smile on his face. amy entered, and they sat down on the couch.<br>"so..." said sonic "so... um i wa -"  
>amy was interupted by sonic kissing her passionetly.<br>amy started to kiss back, and sonic started to unzip her jacket, and removed it (she was in a cammie :D lol)  
>then he toke off her cammie and removed her skirt. she was left in undies and her bra. sonic, still kissing her passionetly, unhoked her bra strap and removed the bra. then he stapped kissing and removed her undies. then went back to kissing passionetly. then, he put it in her entrance, deeply, causing amy to moan in plesure . sonic started to kiss her neck gently and move his "little friend" around her entrance, making her moan even more. they kept at that until they both got exausted. by that time it was 3:00. it had been 4 hours.<br>amy ended up dozeing off. sonic smiled at her then he fell asleep too.  
>they woke up at...OMG THEY WOKE UP AT 5A.M. THE NEXT DAY!<br>"that was amazing..." whispered sonic " yeah you were..."  
>sonic kissed her and said softly "i love you so much amy rose..."<br>"sonic... your so sweet..." she hugged him tighgtly.  
>sonic kissed her neck while hugging back. tears started falling down amys face. but they were tears of joy.<br>"sonic you know how weve been fighting alot right?"  
>"yea..."<br>"can we stop...i mean can we try not to...i dont like fighting with you..."  
>" me neither...so lets stop..."<br>amy smiled, and they started kissing again. 3 months later.  
>amy was in the bathroom taking a peetest. she had been hurting lately. when she was done, she gasped... she was pregnent...<br>she went to her bed room and put on her jacket. she ran out the door and went to creams.  
>when she arived , she knocked hard on her door.<br>"what!" asked cream, opening the door. she saw amy smiling.  
>"can we talk?" "sure...?"<br>they sat down.  
>"so what is it?"<br>"i dont know how to tell you this, so ill just say it. im pregnent."  
>"OH MY GOSH! THATS GREAT! what did sonic say?"<br>"oh shoot i didnt tell him yet..."  
>"wow really?"<br>"nope lol"  
>"wanna use my phone?"<br>" yes please..."  
>so cream handed amy her phone. amy dialed sonics number and waited.<br>"hello?"  
>"hey! can i come over and talk to you?"<br>"sure."  
>"kay be there soon love ya."<br>"love ya"  
>*click*<br>"see ya cream."  
>"bye. good luck" amy left and walked to sonics she arived she knoked and sonic opened the door.<br>"hey ames"  
>"hey"<br>"so whats up?" he asked sitting on the couch.  
>"well...i dont really know how to tell u so ill just say it... were having a baby..."<br>sonic smiled brightly and hugged her "good! it worked!"  
>"yup!"<br>"how far ahead are you?"  
>"about 3 months."<br>"kool. we only have like 6 months" amy giggled.  
>thats when amy left.<br>6 months later O_O amy was at sonics house (boy was she fat...) they were talking about the baby when suddenly there was a knock at the door. sonic got up and awnswered it.  
>"hey tails"<br>"hey sonic"  
>"whats up?" can i tell u somthing?" (tails sees amy) " hey amy"<br>"hi" said amy.  
>"ok is it somthing u can tell amy too?"<br>"sure."  
>"then come on in"<br>tails enters and sits on sonics other couch while sonic sits back down next to amy.  
>"ok i did somthing guys, and i know youll understand:<br>"what is it?"  
>"i got cream pregnent...and i feal horible about it..."<br>"wow...thats kinda suprising... i me-"  
>sonic was interupted by amy saying "ow ow ow..."<br>"what?"  
>"either i just peed my pants or...the babys coming..."<br>sonic stars running around in circles screaming " AHHHH OMG AHHHH AGH WHAT DO WE DO AHHH!"  
>then tails screams " SHUT UP! whell take the x tornado." while amys in pain.<br>so sonic calms down and they go to the x tornado.  
>when they arrived they checked in and got amy into ba room fast. sonic and tails waited in the waiting room. while waiting sonic kept pacing back and forth until tails got impation and screamed at him.<br>"SONIC! CALM DOWN!" so sonic sat down nervously. a few momments later cream with her little fat tummy came in. tails ran over and hugged her. sonic did a nervous little smile.  
>thats when a nurse came in and called for sonic the hedgehog. sonic stood up and walked over to her and ask "yes?" the nurse smiled and said "congradulations...you have twin baby girl and boy! come on in!"<br>sonic ran in and saw amy holding 2 tiny babys. he went over and said "there beutiful..." amy smiled and they did a tiny kiss. amy handed sonic the baby girl. sonic asked "what should we name them?  
>they thought for a momment then amy said "how about sierra and chase?" sonic smiled and nodded they kissed again...<br>the next day amy, sonic and the twins went home. sonic had already bought 2 cribs while amy and the twins were staying over night at the hospital. sonic and amy sat on the couch while the twins were asleep.  
>they started to snuggle and watch a movie. a few momments later sonic said "amy?"<br>"mhm?"  
>"im really proud of you..." he started to stroke her hair.<br>"about what?"  
>"everything...youve done all of this within 9 months..."<br>amy blushed. sonic smiled.  
>"i love you amy, and our kids...there beutiful..."<br>" i know..." *kisssssssssss*

THE END. 


End file.
